ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Cough It Up
Cough It Up is an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Sunder attacking Undertown, wanting to ask for information about something. Jimmy Jones records everything so he can post it on his blog, Ben arrives as Ball Weevil and attacks the villain, the battery of Jimmy's cell phone ends. Spanner appears and disappears, while Jimmy appears and Sunder escapes. Jimmy saws Kraab and chases him. He discovers that the "bad elements" are in the bar The Black Hole. Spanner appears in place that is headed by Psyphon. He says that Spanner looks weak for a bounty hunter. Spanner observes everything and Psyphon says that a precious object was stolen from an armored car 3 days ago, and the guards were neutralized by a poisonous thorn. Jimmy appears in Mr. Smoothy and says he has clues about the bounty hunters, but Ben ignores. Spanner appears and says the same thing that Jimmy said. Rook says Ben ignored Jimmy, but accepted Spanner. They combine a meeting in the office of Argit and he teleports. In the office of Argit, he claims to be innocent. Suddenly, the wall explodes and Kraab appears. Argit asks how he got out of jail, but he wants to fight. Ben, Rook and Spanner discovered that Kraab came with more people and look out the window that bandits are coming to the office. Sunder says that is "every man for himself". Ben turns into Frankenstrike and makes Kraab fall from the office. Ben asks if the office have any emergency exit, Spanner fight with the bandits while Ben, Rook and Argit escape through the emergency exit. Jimmy finds a hiding place and calls Ben. They check if the bad guys are near the site. Jimmy will get food, Rook strange that Jimmy and Spanner are never together at the same time. Strangely, Spanner appears with "fries" that were alien worms. Suddenly the Sotoragians appear. Rook fights Eighteight, Ben fights Sevenseven and becomes Buzzshock. He flees from Sevenseven and defeat Sixsix, who was cornering Argit but ends knocked out by Sevenseven. The Sotoragians flee, taking Argit together. Spanner chaes them and Ben and Rook again weirded about Jimmy. Meanwhile, on The Black Hole, Psyphon and the hunters are trying to recover the weapon of Argit, who escapes and says it will use a cube as a weapon. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook vain to rescue Argit and Spanner mysteriously appears. Argit swallows the cube and Psyphon reveals that the cube was a Dehydrated Army of Techadons. Psyphon says within Argit they could be hydrated and grow. This actually happens and Techadons begin to grow. Argit says it will not return the cube in six or eight hours. Ben wants to be Lodestar, but turns into Spidermonkey. Ben fights with Thunderpig, Spanner fight with the hunters and Rook fight with the Sotoragian trio. Argit discovers that he can command the Techadons by voice and use them to fight with the hunters. Spanner is defeated by Sunder, Jimmy suddenly appears, and when he leaves Spanner appears. Ben turns into Toepick and uses it to defeat the hunters. Argit is frightened by the powers of the alien, and spit the cube. Spanner disappears. The hunters are arrested and the inhabitants of the Undertown worship Argit. Jimmy appears, Rook scans him and says he was not with the Spanner's Transporter, but it could be supposed that he was Spanner. Major Events *Kraab makes his Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Argit *Chrono Spanner *Jimmy Jones *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) *Undertown Villains *Psyphon *Psyphon's Gang **Thunderpig **Psyphon's Henchman **Kraab (first re-appearance) **Bug-Lite **Piscciss Volann Prisoner *Sunder *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight Aliens Used *Ball Weevil *Frankenstrike *Buzzshock *Spidermonkey (intended alien was Lodestar) *Toepick Quotes Errors Naming and Translations Trivia *It aired on Brazil and Latin America on June 27, 2014. *The title of the episode is based on the popular command given when something is dept. Ex: "You owe me $ 20, cough it up!". See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes